In the refuse collection industry, collection trucks are used to travel door-to-door and to empty one or more refuse containers at each site, resulting in an enormous number of operations every day. In general, collection trucks are large and very complicated, using multiple hydraulic cylinders to reach out and grasp refuse containers, lift them into a vertically elevated position over a refuse receiving opening in the truck, and then rotate the refuse container to empty the contents into the truck. For the best return on the cost of the collection truck, the trucks must be in operation every day and as long as possible. This constant heavy use under very poor conditions, i.e. spilled or blown refuse often collects around the working components of the collection apparatus, results in heavy wear, frequent breakage, and nearly continuous maintenance. Also, because the collection trucks often include many hydraulic cylinders and many moving parts, they are complicated to maintain, i.e. clean and repair.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved refuse collection apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved refuse collection apparatus that is easier and less expensive to manufacture and maintain.
A further object of the present invention is to provide new and improved refuse collection apparatus that includes fewer components.